One More Surprise
by Luvtowritefics247
Summary: the coninuation from 'could it be' Danny's got one last surprise for Sam. LEMON! DXS oneshot


**ok peoples, this is a continuation of my other one shot 'Could it be' which i suggest you read just b/c lol. but yah, this may seem a little bit like smut, but that's why you should read the other, b/c that's the love part, and this is the lust part. THEY LOVE EACH OTHER just so that's all clear. ok also, i should've mentioned this in the first one, but they're 16. ok this is my second ever lemon, and i'm actually quite happy with it. ENJOY! **

Danny, not being able to hold it in any longer put Sam back in standing position and pinned her against the wall, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Sam squeaked in surprise and delight. He had her up against the wall and trailed hot kisses all along her neck.

"Danny," Sam moaned, "Danny, it's not too much farther to your room," she laughed in her throat.

Danny came up and kissed her lips, "I couldn't wait any longer," he answered and Sam felt against her stomach that he was not lying.

"Danny you're defeating the whole purpose of 'sleeping together,'" she stated.

Danny placed one hand on the small of her back, the other on the wall and he looked directly at her, "Fine," was all he said before he made them go intangible threw the wall. He flipped her around so that she was against the wall inside his room.

"And here we are against the wall again," Sam said humorously. Danny looked up with laughing eyes and bright smile.

"Hehe, I guess I like it better standing up," he chuckled.

Sam got a serious look on her face, "Well then maybe I should make it easier," she wrapped her hands around his neck and she jumped up wrapped her legs around his waist. This made Danny lose his balance for…other reasons. To keep himself from collapsing and hurting both him and Sam he spun on his heel quickly and hit the wall to hold himself up. He looked up at Sam, who he was holding with ease, and shivered at the look in her eyes.

Her legs tightened around him and he moaned and leaned his head back, "Sam," she bent down and kissed his neck, "Ok," he growled, "Bed it is," he captured her lips with his and he made his way to his bed and he set Sam down, without separating his lips from hers. She kept her arms firmly wrapped around his neck and pull him down with her.

Sam dropped her arms from his neck and brought them to the bottom of his shirt. She pulled it off and as she tried to pull the rest of it away from his head and arms, it got a bit difficult. The two laughed and Danny eventually just phased it off and chucked it to the other side of the room. Sam ran her hands along his chest and felt him shiver at her touch. All she had to say was ghost fighting had its perks.

Danny grabbed her waist and pulled her up before she could even react. He grasped the hem of her shirt and phased it off. His lips found a place along her collar bone and he whispered loud enough for her to hear, "why should you have all the fun," he lowered her back down to the bed, shivering at her warm skin melding against his. He ran his hands over her, much as she had done to him. He ran a hand lightly down her side and received a pleasured gasp and a slight buck at his actions. He brought a hand up to a bra strap and dragged it down and kissed a bit further down near her chest.

"Oh Danny," Sam purred and it drove him crazy, "Oh Danny please," she pleaded.

Danny nodded against her chest and he wrapped his arms around her back, and she wrapped her around his neck and pulled herself up a bit. He looked at her eyes before he kissed her and unclasped the bra. He pulled the straps down her arms and he laid himself against her as his lips found hers once more. She moaned into his mouth as her hardened nipples hit against his hot skin. Danny trailed searing kisses down her neck and chest until he reached her breast. He brought his mouth down on one as he sucked and ran his tongue and teeth over it. With it he received a very vocally please Sam. Funny, he never thought of Sam as a vocal lover. Not wanting the other nipples to feel left out he did the same to it. He trailed kisses down her stomach, making the inside of her legs ache with pleasure and impatience. He got lower and lower before he began to pull at her skirt. Once he got fid of it he took a moment to muse and her, ahem, pink thong. Who woulda thought? Danny smirked to himself, liking the idea that he'd be the only one who would ever know that Sam owned pink. But he had to give her some credit, for thought it was pink, it was sexy. During his musing he didn't notice Sam place her hand firmly on his shoulders until he was suddenly flipped on his back. He looked up at Sam and saw a mischievous, lustful look in her eyes.

"Payback," she smirked.

His eyes danced with lust, "Show no mercy."

"I don't intend to," and she didn't. She began by a series of kisses on his chest, then the real torture started. She brought her hands to the buttoning of his jeans and undid them and she pulled them up and slips them off. Her ache intensified at the sight of the bulge coming from his boxers, but she held back. She still had to torture Danny, like he did her, and she knew just how. She kissed Danny and teasingly dragged herself over the tip of his erection.

Danny growled, "Sam, oh god Sam."

Sam suppressed her own moan, "now, maybe you'll be nicer to me from now on."

Danny smiled and chuckled huskily, "Never."

Sam giggled and kissed him before she grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down. She glanced at his erection and blushed, "My, my Danny—

"Oh stop it," Danny laughed as he sat up and gave her a heated kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and laid her on her back once again. She moaned when he accidentally rubbed the inner part of her leg.

"Danny," she whispered breathlessly, "Now."

Danny looked up at her and nodded. He reached for the strings of her thong and pulled it down. Being so close to her, he caught her scent and it just intoxicated him. she smelled to good. He shook himself of it and got back to the matters at hand. He placed himself over her and before he entered he kissed her lips, "It's gonna hurt."

"It won't be long, I'll be fine," Sam said.

Danny nodded and he entered, slowly for Sam's sake. He heard Sam cry out a little in pain. He bent down and kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear lovingly, "I'm sorry," before he went in all the way.

She screamed out at the pain and a few tears fells from her eyes. Half of her was wanting to yell out for them to stop, it hurt too much but in a moment the pain began to turn into a wonderful pleasure.

"Oh, Danny, more," she pleaded.

Danny complied as he pulled out and thrust back in. he did this several times, going faster and faster, as he easily slid in and out. Both were caught in a fit of moans and Danny came first, "Oh Sam, oh yes Sam!"

Danny continued as long as he could for Sam, but it didn't take to much longer, "Oh yes, oh God yes, _Danny!_"

Danny collapsed and he laid his head on Sam's chest as he panted, trying to catch his breath. He felt like he had just fought a ghost he was so tired. He felt the cool touch of Sam's hand rubbing his back lightly and he snuggled into her.

"Thank you," Sam whispered, almost as breathless as him.

"For what?" he asked as he looked up at her with a smile.

"For a night full of surprises."

**aw i liked that. lol i like how there was humor in this, not all serious or lustful. R&R!**


End file.
